robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Vault 8166
"Evil is operating behind our eyes" - Anonymous Vault 8166 is a Roblox myth/creepypasta, which is supposedly a facility that only certain people(in most versions of the story, hackers) can access, and when they do, they're capable of doing just about anything they desire to the Roblox platform, from using admin commands in any game from Jailbreak to the default places newly signed up users have, to temporarily or permanently banning people or changing their outfits, Statuses, About sections, and more. Multiple Vaults were made. And has become so advanced to the point it can control an Account. Use image bypass exploits to put Gore an- Do I hear the FBI? It doesn't appear to be a literal vault itself, but it's believed to be a metaphor meaning "Vault/Containment of hackers". It is said that anyone who goes there can gain access to certain information on Roblox & use the Installations, GUIs, and programs. It is then used to create new software, bots, or viruses that are placed and hidden into Roblox models or plugins. When inserted into a place, they obtain the ability to interfere with gameplay, local scripts, and even computer monitors. Vault 8166 is described as "the reason behind the Roblox's sudden maintenances". However, it is still unknown whether this server exists, and no solid evidence of its existence has been found yet. Overview The only supposedly "official" video that features the footage from the Vault shows a hallway full of computers with switching screens that seem to show codes. It also contains red flashing lights, a strange white room at the end, and a poster with a skeleton on it, which says "Warning, we are watching you". History The rumor dates back all the way back to November 15th, 2016, which was when an anonymous user created a new thread on the Roblox Talk sub-forum. This user was claiming to have accidentally gotten into an "unknown place" while testing out a teleporter for their game. The thread was a brief summary of how "evil is operating behind our eyes", and that there is a place where dangerous people are gaining access to user profiles and other information as we speak. This secret place was referred to as "Vault 8166". A few hours after the thread was posted, word went out. Mysteriously, the thread was nowhere to be found, along with the user who posted it. The thread may have been taken off by the Roblox moderators, if not, something else was at work, and it wanted it gone. Some time after that, a user-submitted footage of what seems to be a hallway of Vault 8166 has resurfaced on YouTube. The time and date on the video was said to be November 15th, 2016, the very same date as the forum post. In the video, two completely black Robloxians, whose avatars resemble that of an exploiter avatar and whose usernames are invisible, walk into a hallway. It's noted that one of them has emits a red fire. The other person carries on ahead and disappears out of view, while the aforementioned person stops, stands still for a second, and moves to the side. Afterwards, out of nowhere, a strange, skinny figure that has large legs and resembles a skeleton, comes out from behind and starts running at the person who remained. Right as the figure reaches them, the video cuts off. The myth went viral after a few well-known YouTubers made videos on it. The real Vault was never found, but the legend about it inspired many people to make their own interpretations of how the Vault looks like, inside and outside. Game(s) Ｖａｕｌｔ　８１６６ (recreation) Vault 8166 (recreation) vault 8166 (recreation) [ ADMINISTRATOR FACILITY#: 8-1-6-6] (recreation) Lab 8166 (recreation) Behavior The Vault itself doesn't seem to do much, and it's only deemed dangerous when the supposed "hackers" operate it. External Links Vault 8166 Rumor (ROBLOX Creepypastas Official Wiki) Vault 8166 Rumor (ROBLOX Creepypasta Wiki) SECRET HACKER FACILITY! (Roblox Vault 8166) (video) Vault 8166, In collaboration with wwe1938 | ROBLOX Myths and Legends season 2 part 3 (video) *RECOVERED* Leaked ROBLOX Vault 8166 incident (video) Trivia * The numbers in the title are the first four numbers of 1x1x1x1's user ID. But it's unknown whether 1x1x1x1 was ever affiliated with Vault 8166 or not. * The server doesn't have a game profile page, which makes it harder to locate. * It's said that the server has never been found or located by Roblox moderators or administrators. * Anyone who is able to get into Vault 8166 will hide their username and identity, so it's not known who has been there. * It's estimated that Vault 8166 was found around the time period of November/December of 2016. The specific date on which the game was made is unknown. Category:Myths Category:Non Player Myths Category:Popular Myths Category:Enszo